


Laying the Groundwork

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [136]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco is thinking ahead.





	Laying the Groundwork

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 557: Problem.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything wonky.

~

Laying the Groundwork

~

“You think we should shag more often?” Harry groaned as Draco shifted, curling up beside him. 

“You don’t sound enthusiastic.” Raising his head, Draco eyed Harry. “Problem?” 

Harry snorted. “Of course not. The only issue’s finding the time once we report back to work tomorrow. We won’t have all day available anymore.” 

“Don’t remind me.” Draco sighed. “After that showdown with Mother, I can’t help but think Robards won’t be the most accommodating boss.” 

“You don’t think he’d deliberately sabotage us, do you?” 

“ _Us_?” 

“Yes, us.” Harry hugged him tightly. “If he messes with you, he messes with me, too.”

~

“He won’t want to alienate you, so that could work.” Draco hummed. “As for managing more sex, we’ve…ways around that problem.” 

“I may regret asking,” said Harry, “but what do you mean?”

Draco chuckled. “I’m saying we keep our options open. There are secluded places at the Ministry to have fun. Plus, we’ll have lunch breaks to shag over someone’s desk or to blow each other. We’ll make it work.” 

Harry stared at him. “You want us to have sex on the job?”

Draco smirked. “I want us to take advantage of opportunities that present themselves.”

“Merlin help me.” 

~


End file.
